


Wind and Fire

by insertcleveracejoke



Series: Hadestown AU -- Let the Fates create a happy ending [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hadestown AU, I swear they're gonna be fine, Insecure Virgil, Insecurity, Light Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, No cheating, Prinxiety - Freeform, Smitten Roman, eventually, it might look like that but absolutely No Cheating, kinda??, moxiety - Freeform, royality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertcleveracejoke/pseuds/insertcleveracejoke
Summary: Virgil had known since the first time Roman and Patton saw each other.Roman's eyes had been as bright aswhen they had first kissed, a dreamy smile on his lips while the deity talked to him, pink cheeks and pink tips of ears and pink chest-- Virgil had known, had wanted to kiss his blushing face, wanted to ask why he wasn't enough, to beg Roman to not leave him, on his knees if necessary,  regretting the moment he traded his heart for a beautiful song. He had felt so betrayed that first day. Virgil had resented Patton. He had wanted that strange god away from both of them.And then Patton had smiled.





	Wind and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Look, there's very clear mentions of a couple being in love of someone outside of their relationship, nothing wrong with that (at least when the two of those idiots manage to sit down and communicate, which won't happen right now), so if you don't like that, you already know. Also, Virgil has no idea Patton is married, as he was asleep when the god told Roman, or he would never dream of the three of them together. He aint a cheater and he aint about to make someone cheat too, at least to his knowledge.
> 
> The workers warning Virgil not to say Patton's name is because Patton is Persephone here and the people believe it was a sign of bad luck to say Persephone's name.

Virgil had known since the first time Roman and Patton saw each other.

Roman's eyes had been as bright as when they had first kissed, a dreamy smile on his lips while the deity talked to him, pink cheeks and pink tips of ears and pink chest-- Virgil had known, had wanted to kiss his blushing face, wanted to ask why he wasn't enough, to beg Roman to not leave him, on his knees if necessary, regretting the moment he traded his heart for a beautiful song. He had felt so betrayed that first day. Virgil had resented Patton. He had wanted that strange god away from both of them.

And then Patton had smiled.

"Hi! You're Virgil, right?", he had said in that first night, after Roman had already talked to him for hours, god knows what about. Virgil wasn't surprised his lover told him his name. He was surprised, however, that Patton remembered.

"Y-Yeah. You're-", Virgil stopped, scratching his neck as the warnings of the workers came back to his mind.

('Don't say his name. Never say his name outloud'.

'What kind of problem could it bring? He's a good deity, isn't he?'

'He's nature. Every rose has its thorns, and the weakest of winds is still not tamed.')

"Oh, don't worry with it, I'm Patton!", the god smiled. "This is a very nice place you guys have! It's so pretty, don't you think?"

Roman's smile was beautiful, but Patton's smile was almost too perfect. Roman was the wind in a storm, strong enough to bring ancient trees to the ground, the forest fire, too wild to be contained, he was the too bright sun and a flooding and a hurricane. Virgil could fall, or burn, or drown, and it would have been worth it to be near him. Patton, Patton was the gentle sunlight in those hours before the sunset, he was the songs of the birds and the scent of the earth after the rain and the quiet, gorgeous beauty of the dawn.

"Yeah", he had said, out of breath, and the god had grinned. "It's pretty."

Patton had held his hand and pulled him to the workers' circle where Roman was already singing, a wink to spare for both of them. He had giggled, and Virgil had blushed, and the singer had looked satisfied. They had stayed there all night. Patton didn't seem to mind how late it was, staying by Virgil's side all the time and telling him jokes and stories until he had fallen asleep in Roman's arms. (The god was almost as warm as his singer's kiss.)

Virgil fell in love again.

It wasn't possible. He was already in love, his entire heart in a singer's callused hands, trusting him to not hold it too tight and shatter it. You can't fall when your two feet are already on the ground. You can't fall when there's strong arms around you and the sweet, gentle hum of a song in your ears. And still, it looked like Virgil's heart was still big enough that other hands could hold it.

Virgil was sure those hands would let it fall and break.

He couldn't blame either of them. How could he? Roman was handsome and talented, singing as easily as he breathed, a smile on his lips and an instrument in his hands. Patton was beautiful and kind. Even putting the way he provided for all of them aside, he always had a gentle word, a warm embrace or a couple of smiles to spare for those who wanted them, his arms a safe shelter for anyone who needed one. How could they not fall in love? They deserved each other, and Virgil had never deserved any of them.

Roman didn't leave. Even when the man was sure he would wake up to an empty bedroll at his side and the cold, bitter taste of loneliness, Roman had stayed. He had still kisses and smiles and songs and love, so much love, and Virgil thought maybe there was enough space in Roman's heart for the both of them, too. 

They had shared a too small bedroll for months and that had kept them warm in the coldest nights. They had danced under the moonlight and laughed together and Virgil had never, ever felt this happy before. He had thought about inviting Patton. Roman hadn't said anything, though, so he waited, and waited, and waited.

Roman didn't leave, but Patton did.

The singer had come to him with a crown made of blue roses and tears in his eyes and Virgil didn't ask questions while Roman cried. He held him instead. He held him and cried quietly, hoping that his lover wouldn't notice the pieces of his heart in the ground, praying that his own hands and lips would be enough to put Roman's back together. Virgil knew they wouldn't. He hadn't prayed for himself in a long time, but he prayed for Roman.

(to what deities was he even praying?)

The winter came and with it came the hunger. The workers all went on with their lives, except for the one who had requested Roman's songs--- Virgil thought he was called Emile. He stayed around to help as he could. The couple mostly stayed together, even though Roman would take days away in his quests, searching for people who would want to hear his songs. Virgil secretly thought he would have done better searching for a job. He wasn't about to lose another love, though, so he stayed quiet and suffered without a word while Roman was away.

(Strange, really, how Virgil had never noticed how cold it gets before he had been warm. Almost made him wonder if being warm had been worth it.)

(It was still an "almost", though.)

"I missed you", Virgil said one day. They had a home, now, a small shack in the woods. It was too small and rudely built. The thing protected them from the worst of the wind, though, and that was all they could afford.

Roman only hummed. His head was tucked under Virgil's chin, his arms wrapped around his lover. They were both still in bed, despite knowing that they would have to get up soon. Soon, but not right now. Roman smiled and kissed Virgil's chest. "I missed you too, my darling", he said, his voice as warm as when he sang.

"Can you try not to spend too much time away?", Virgil asked quietly. 

"Of course, dear. I'll try to be home sooner next time. It's just-"

"I know."

Virgil sighed, kissing the top of Roman's head. It had been just a few weeks since Patton had left. They still hadn't talked about it. He wasn't sure if they ever would--- if he even wanted them to. Virgil would like to pretend they were doing fine without Patton, but he still saw the look in Roman's eyes whenever something reminded him of the god, as if something was lacking in the way he smiled. 

But Roman was still here, and so was he, tangled in each other's arms. They still had each other. That had to matter, Virgil thought.

(he could still feel his own heart in pieces, and whole, and hurting, and happy, and he missed the dawn as he enjoyed the noon's sun)


End file.
